


It's your fault!

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu Kaede Lives, Background Iruma Miu, Background Momota Kaito, Background Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), Background Tojo Kirumi, I'm Sorry, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Other, Shuichi dies, Why Did I Write This?, i was bored in english class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a continuation to one of my other stories!! forgot the title of it so ig we just vibing with this
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 16





	It's your fault!

“Let the class trial begin.”

“No that’s wrong! Shuichi, didn’t you say you were in the library with Kokichi before the body announcement?” Kaede pointed at the detective, Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, It was like she had spent all of the class trial crying.   
Shuichi pulled his hat over his eyes, “W-when did i say that?” He stumbled over his words. Kaede shook her head, “You said it when Himiko was providing her alibi, and we checked your lab shuichi, there was a bottle missing.” Her voice shook as she looked him in the eye. 

Miu gasped loudly, directing the attention from the detective to the inventor. “I remember! I saw shuichi walk out of the library with a bottle in his hand! I believe he dropped it in pig tits room!” The inventor banged on her trial stand with her free hand. Shuichi shot Miu a glare before shouting, “I didn’t do the damn murder! I didn’t poison him!” His voice was raucous as he spoke. 

Kaede covered her ears before smiling softly “Shuichi-” She attempted to speak before being interrupted again by Kaito “My sidekick would never kill anyone!’ Kirumi shook her head and smoothed down her dress “Kaito, please let kaede finish.” Her voice was stern but also kind. 

“Thank you Kirumi, But as i was saying, Shuichi we never announced that kokichi was poisoned. Only the culprit would know that.” The Pianist’s grip on her trial stand made her knuckles turn white. “Upupupupu It seems our dear detective has gotten himself caught.” Monokuma’s high pitched voice rang out through the trial room. 

Shuichi looked around, his entire face was red as he searched, he searched for someone that would take his side. Everywhere he turned he saw cold, dead stares. Yeah sure everyone was annoyed by kokichi but no one would go to the extent of actually killing him like shuichi did. Kaede heard soft whirring in front of her, The voting screen popped up, There were only 6 buttons left, the rest were grey with hot pink ‘X’s over them.

Herself, Kirumi, Miu, Himiko, Kaito, and Shuichi were the only ones left.   
“You killed him shuichi! You took him away from me!” Kaede yelled at him, her voice breaking. She felt betrayed by her best friend “I can’t believe you did this shuichi! You monster!” The pianist cried out, Her hands shook as she pressed the button with Shuichi's portrait on it. 

“I can’t believe i trusted you..” The blonde sobbed, falling to her knees. Kokichi’s scarf fell from around her neck and landed on her thighs, grabbing it, she held it close to her heart. Shuichi quickly pressed his own button before reaching over to touch Kaede’s shoulder, pulling back quickly when kaede smacked his arm. He felt horrible, he knew he betrayed his only true friend but he just had to make kokichi shut up, one way or another.

“I’ve prepared an extra special punishment for our blue haired detective, iiiiit’s punishment time!’ Monokuma announced, Pushing the button to start the punishment. “Goodbye Shuichi. Tell Kokichi I said ``Hi, Okay?” Kaede looked up at him, wiping the tears from her eyes. Shuichi nodded, listening for the swing of the metal collar, He felt the cool metal wrap around his neck, pulling him into the dark hallway behind him. 

Kaede sighed and turned towards Kirumi, “Rumi? Can we relax in your lab after this?” she asked the slightly taller girl. The maid nodded and stood next to the pianist. “You may start now monokuma.” Kirumi looked towards the robot, Monokuma smiled and let the punishment begin. 

Kaede turned her back to her old friend, hoping that the screams would die down quickly. She smelt burnt flesh and scrunched her nose up, “Can’t he just die quicker?” She mumbled to herself. She couldn’t sit there and listen to her best friend’s pleas and screams without feeling her heart shatter into a billion pieces. 

The two people who made her feel like home were now lying dead, Her trust for everyone was gone, Kaede knew she had to stay strong, She had to find a way out even if it meant watching her friends go down in the process.

No matter what happened she wouldn’t go down without a fight.

SHUICHI'S EXECUTION  
Shuichi is dropped into an alternate world where he is tiny, he stands on a tabletop, he watches his surroundings before a magnifying glass appears above him.  
It starts at the end of the table then slowly makes its way to him. Shuichi runs as fast as he can but it’s no use  
Detective Monokuma notices the running and puts the magnifying glass over shuichi  
The light/sun from magnifying glass/the room burns shuichi, cause him to get boils all over his body  
Detective Monokuma gets a glass and traps shuichi, still using the magnifying glass to get a closer look at shuichi.   
Due to the amount of boils, he can’t move. Because of the lack of air, shuichi suffocates and dies


End file.
